


An Unending Battle

by axelle_alenko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Depression, Freeform, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Language, Mental Illness, Other, References to Depression, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelle_alenko/pseuds/axelle_alenko
Summary: Oftentimes, the most unexpected people have the most to say.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this months ago and I realized that today that I didn't have it up here. So gg me rip my dreams  
> here you go

"You know this isn't worth it. No one wants you here."

Darkness flickered out of his field of vision, the ominous figure tucked away in the corner gleaming. He was made of pure darkness, shimmering and oil, his cruel, blinding smile the only distinguishable feature among the mess.

"You're wrong." The boy sniffled from his spot among the shredded remains of his writing. The monster had dug its claws into every last word he'd weaved, and ripped them syllable from syllable.

"You can't do anything right. Let me win."

The young man remained silent, his tears staining the paper scattered across the floor. Ink smeared beneath his small fingers as he clutched at his words, his last resort against this assault against his sanity.

Quiet, among the soft growling from the creature, his voice carried. "But if I let you have this, then there will be nothing left."

"Who cares? We both know you don't, not anymore." A slimy hand touched his shoulder, staining the grey of his shirt with inky black. He flinched and cried out, a single sheet of paper raised in defense against Depression.

"No! You could take everything from me, but not this."

"Why do you fight? You're so weak."

"No, he's not." Depression curled away from him at the sudden voice, his twisted grin turned into a sour grimace. From the shadows came a fluttering of feathers, a lone figure emerging. Vision blurred by tears, the figure fighting his demon didn't recognize the other, at first. As it clicked, he choked back a sob of relief.

"Zuriel.."

Warmth radiated from the male, lavender fingers lifting to ruffle through his hair. "Didn't think I forgot about you, right?" The little male hiccuped instead, earning a soft grin from the angel. "Just stay put. I've got this."

"Stupid purple fucker!" Depression hissed, body gleaming in the light the angel radiated. He lunged, but Zuriel deflected, tossing the creature over his shoulder and back down with relative ease.

"Like I haven't heard that one before."

"Hey! Featherbutt! Who said you could take all th' glory?!" There came a grunt, followed by the sound of plant matter colliding with Depression's amorphous body. It let out a scream of pain as the thorns dug inward, tearing at its fragile limbs.

"Bastard! Agh! Vine fucker!" Depression spat curse after curse beneath its breath, until the other demon emerged, sharp teeth gleaming. He shot a wink toward the angel, who only looked on in bewilderment, mirroring his creator's. The male was still curled among his words on the floor, short fingernails clawing for purchase.

"Kieran? What-"

"GO AWAY, ALL OF YOU!" A wave of negative energy blasted outward from Depression. Zuriel curled protectively around the male trapped in his own dilemma, the scent of lavender calming his nerves.

Depression snarled and clawed once more at Aery's words. "No! This is between the little shit and myself!"

"You're not very bright, for something that's been around for so long."

"EH?! Another?!" The glow surrounding the new figure made Depression nervous, eyes darting to follow the coursing colors.

It brought on a snort of indignation from the creature. "What are you, Glowstick? Headed to a rave?"

Fritz evaded the questions with practiced grace, movements fluid and effortless. His hand shot out, long fingers curling around where he presumed the creature's skull would be. Depression cawed in surprise, flowing limbs lashing out against the colorful being.

"It is no small wonder how you have survived this long. Feeding off of his negative feelings, growing stronger every year." The brunet tightened his grip, the three others looking on in quiet awe.

"Ya'd think he'd pick up on not bein' wanted."

"He can't be something he made." A pause then, from the angel. "He's not even pretty."

Kieran scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Got yer heart in the right place, but I think your dick's tryin' to say somethin', too."

Fritz sighed and rolled his prismatic eyes. "As I was saying-"

"Can..Can I say something?" All turned toward the temporarily forgotten figure on the floor, wide, bespectacled eyes staring up at the four. Even Depression seemed to have been caught off-guard, dripping mouth hanging open.

Aery stumbled for purchase among the darkness, pale limbs clinging to Zuriel for support. He sucked in a breath. "I don't need help. This is a fight I've done all my life. Why do you want to help me?"

"'Cause we wouldn't exist without you, buttercup," Kieran grunted.

"I wouldn't have anyone to love," Zuriel mumbled.

Fritz faltered, eyes going downcast. "I wouldn't know what it feels like to be almost human."

Tears welled in the ginger male's eyes, his lower lip quivering. "Do I really mean that much?"

"'Course you do, kiddo! Shit!" He flinched at the sudden embrace, warm, muscular arms enveloping his tiny frame. The scent of clove and chlorophyll, mingled with sweat and blood, was something he wasn't expecting, but it felt welcome nevertheless.

"We wouldn't have so many fans, otherwise," Zuriel grinned.

"They're fake," Depression insisted, though his threats felt powerless against the trio.

Fritz turned to his creator, glowing eyes filled with pride. "You are so much stronger than you believe. You will never be alone against this monster, not as long as you live."

Kieran finally relinquished his hold, storm-grey eyes brimming with an uncharacteristic fondness. "Even if it's not us, someone will always be there."

Zuriel reached outward once more, fingers playing with the soft fluff atop Aery's head. "You have so many people who love you, you know."

Unable to hold up his front much longer, the male let out a quiet sob. "Then why do I feel so alone?"

"Because he's an asshole. And not the purty kind." Kieran jerked his thumb toward Depression, who had wrenched free of Fritz sometime during their empowering speech. "S'long as he's around, we'll be here, ready to kick his ass again, as long as it takes."

The ginger sucked in a breath, teary blue eyes set wide. "Do..do you promise?"

"Always."


	2. A Battle Unended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all feels lost, even the broken souls have a say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho boy, so this comes from the tale end of a major life change with me, and everything i've been fighting, lately
> 
> buckle up bc we're going on a feels trip

The fight was different this time. It was the same old damn thing, but with a new twist, an added factor in the grand sum of misery.

He was too tired to fight him.

Thick, black ooze dripped onto the bridge of his nose, seeping over the frame of his wire-rimmed glasses. Hollow grey-blue eyes stared into nothing, as the creature's great maw widened into what could only have been an attempt at a grin.

"You're so much weaker than you used to be. It fits you."

A sigh that ached and tore at his chest left the little male's lips. Fingers like claws gripped the front of his shirt that wasn't..

Flat.

Depression let out a raucous laugh, a sound like gurgling, heated water. "Dysphoria came for a visit, too. She didn't stay, though, but she made sure she left a present. A reminder." New tears pricked at the male's eyes, lids lowering in a futile attempt to stop the flood.

But it didn't stop it for long. A gut-wrenching sob ripped its way upward.

"No one will ever see you the way you want. No one will ever _want_ that of you."

He didn't want him to be right, but he knew that deep down.. Depression was. His self-image he had built around himself would never be fully respected by those in the physical world. The blackened screen of a dead laptop caught in the light bounced off of Depression's amorphous body. He ached all over.

Why couldn't it just stop?

The creature lifted his hand, congealed substances falling from the area where its 'mouth' would reside. He knew it was smiling.

"You're just a pawn." A tiny, dripping black figure took form in his hand, and Aery's chest tightened further. A new wave of pain threatened to rip his chest apart, a new fit of sobs wrecking him.

He knew what that one meant. He knew too damn well.

"Play with fire and you're bound to get burned, little one." There was a hint of sympathy in the creature's voice, but he knew that had to be his imagination. The figure in its palm began to dance with another.

Fear and stubbornness. It would kill him, in the end. And he knew he wanted it- they both knew that it was what the tiny ink elf craved.

"Just make it quick," the ginger sobbed, curling in on himself, waiting for the darkness to surround him.

"Leave him alone." A voice, just as tired as his. Deeper than he could have ever recalled. Lazy eyes slid to the side, where in the darkness came the glow of something deep violet.

Four somethings. Two eyes..and two floating...flames?

Depression hissed and rolled around to the side, to detach a lob of darknesss in an attempt to quench the fire that bit away at his realm. The flames bobbed out of the way, the eyes suddenly disappearing. The creature sent out another volley, and just the same, the flames evaded. Whoever it was, they were determined, and for that, Aery had to give them props.

Then, the being emerged. Bulky in frame and stature, Aery's chest tightened at the recognition. A purple arm bolted outward, strong fingers grasping at Depression's slick form, though he registered no actual grip- he shot through him, seemingly in a purposeful punch, and the creature screamed in agony.

"D-De.." Doom was his name, but the little ginger knew better than to call him that to his face- after all, he had written him into existence, written his memory, rewrote his fate in the grand scheme. He should have been hated for the things he put the man through, but here he was, fighting for him.

Guilt burned like acid in his throat.

 _Thwack._

Something else struck Depression- it withdrew with a threatening gleam of metal, and the ink elf's worried brow lifted. A flash of brilliant eyes- one akin to molten gold, the other frigid silver- caught his attention in the flurry of movement, even through Depression lunging after the much smaller form.

It couldn't be.

"Bloody thing! Preyin' on li'l ones. Ya know, you're a _prick_."

Oh, it was.

Aery rubbed his temple, then risked a glance upward, trying to gauge the fallen's expression as he approached- a wall of flesh. Real. Warm. Doom was frightening in his beauty, and the little writer found himself unable to articulate. The smile that graced his features forced his already frenzied heart to skip the necessary amount of beats, a strong finger brushing at the dampness that had accumulated on his cheeks.

Doom faltered, his own awkwardness- despite everything, they both knew he was a _mess_ \- shining through. But it seemed he didn't have much reason or chance to speak- the figure who had been holding off the creature came barreling forward, her frame slamming into Aery's with force enough to knock the breath from his lungs. She was roughly the same size as he, but with wild hair, brunette with fiery streaks of orange. Equally energetic eyes met his, burning with a stubbornness that only could have been inherited.

"Stupid shit. You _call out_ for help when you need it! You don't give in! Bugger."

The fallen beside them rumbled out a laugh, a pleasant shiver racing down Aery's spine, an awful blush staining his cheeks. "What the runt said."

It was Eterna's turn to fluster. "Runt?! Who d'ya think you are-"

Depression howled his rage, taking advantage of their distracted state, seeping fingers flinging black ooze in their direction with his exaggerated gestures. "Fuck you both! Tired of this bullshit! Just let me _win_!"

Aery shifted among the scattered sheets of paper, the smeared ink, the forgotten words- the words he never wanted others to know, the fear that he had learned to keep hidden so well. Self-loathing, a sense of feeling so lost- things he hid behind a smile and a blush. Wide eyes trained their attention upward, to the ones who had come to his rescue this time- broken souls that he had ruined himself, with his own hands, his own thought processes.

Souls that didn't have any business wasting their precious time on their creator.

"Why are you here?" His voice was tinny, hollow and unfeeling, even as a few stubborn tears slid down his too-pale face.

The two exchanged a glance, unease passing between them- he knew them both well enough to glean that their minds were likely on the same page.

Doom was the first to air his thoughts, dark brow furrowing over his haunting eyes. "You might be a little shit, but you're _our_ little shit."

Eterna launched a punch into his shoulder, earning herself a light hiss from the big man. She then cleared her throat and focused on the young elf. "Dingus Translator 3000 initiating," she began, shooting the fallen a brief glare, though she relented with a low sigh. "Thinkin' he means that..despite the shit you put us through, you're still ours, to watch over, and protect." Her sudden grin was mischievous and lop-sided, and it was nearly infectious. "You made us into better people."

"Easy for you to say," the fallen hissed, then coughed, pausing to cast an apologetic look toward the tiny ginger. "Sorry. 'm not good at this."

"Clearly," Eterna and Aery chimed in tandem.

Doom growled, making them both flinch, but in a split second's notice, his arm was shooting outward to their side, catching Depression's face as the creature- previously ignored- had launched itself in their direction. "Don't mock the muscle of the operation, squishies. Godsdamn."

The half-bred woman was the first to recover, guffawing at her companion's bluntness. She slid the gripped handle of her steel bat in Doom's unoccupied hand, the fallen glancing over in genuine surprise, before giving a slight nod. Aery squeaked when he swung, metal connecting with congealed liquid, the sound sickening as Depression was senselessly severed in half.

Aery bit back a scream, watching the two halves of the creature start to crawl away, retreating toward the confines of the shadows. Eterna wrapped a protective arm around his slim shoulders, the trembling elf concealing his face against her.

A scoff was all he heard, as well as a blatant noise of disgust. "Fucker exploded on my arms." Aery cracked open his eyes, twisting to watch as the fallen flicked black ooze off of his hands. He returned the bat to the girl, before crossing his arms over his broad chest, glowing eyes narrowed.

"Apologies. Don't like him, much."

"Don't.." Aery sucked in a shaking breath, eyes forced shut. "He deserves whatever he gets."

Doom chuckled, low and approving, the boy stiffening under his sudden touch, but relaxing at the gentle fingers shifting through his hair. "Good. Admitting that is a step in the right direction." His hand was gone before the ink elf could protest, his brow furrowing once more.

Aery hesitated, still clinging to the half-breed's side, her warmth too comforting for him to be assed to detach himself. "What do we do now?" he asked at last, breaking the tense silence that had fallen over the trio.

Eterna shrugged, the movement briefly jostling him against her, a thin finger jabbing at one of his pudgy cheeks. "We try to move on and forget, kiddo. You have better things to do. Don't entertain him so easily."

"And he'll be back. Shitface doesn't know when to call it quits." Doom cleared his throat, eyes shifting away, a noticeable, embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

"I'll gladly kick his ass again, as many godsdamned times at it takes. For your sake, and mine."

"For now.." Eterna grinned and untangled herself, giving the ginger an encouraging shove. He squeaked, then huffed, narrowed eyes lifted to her face.

"You have better adventures to write- there are other worlds than these."


End file.
